What You Won't Expect2P! Canada X Reader Part 5
by NightmaresAreMyCoffee
Summary: Part five of my installment, with steamy lemon and twisted plotline. (Not really, but still.) Warning! So dont read if you do not like. And losers will be sucked if they flame! Matt X Reader Story. With Al and Oliver.


What You Won't Expect~2P! Canada X Reader *Part 5*

2P! Canada X Reader Part 5

Warning: Extreme Sexual Activity. And full lemon! So if you do not like, then don't read! And then suck it losers!

You have been warned~

Matt smiled slightly as he took your hand, swiftly passing his lips over your knuckles as you giggled. Another week had passed, and being the good girl you were in obedience, Matt promised an afternoon of anything you wanted to do. Figuring that this would be a once in a lifetime chance, you decided to role play with him. As random as it was, it was then rudely interrupted by another knock at his door. Pulling off a grim poker face, he jumped from the couch and practically yanked the door off the hinges.  
"Good afternoon Matthew~ I cam by to celebrate your new relationship!" A chip fellow stood at the doorway, a wide grin on his cute face that showed off his freckles. His strawberry blonde hair looked as soft as feathers, and his bright blue eyes were shining like gems. His outfit was strange, but it fit the man to a T.  
"Oliver…" Matthew's voice was cold and it sounded completely deadly. But look at the adorableness that just seeped from the guy! Why was he so mean?  
"Awww, hi there Oliver. I'm _!" You greeted him kindly, making your boyfriend do a double take.  
"Oh what a lovely lady you are _. For once Al wasn't lying to me!" He feigned shock, to your amusement.  
"So Al sent you."  
"Oh no, I came here to give you these!" He giggled, holding up a box in his hands. Before Matt could kick the living crap out of him, you snatched them, glaring at him defiantly as you thanked your new friend.  
"Thank you so kindly Olly."  
"No problem love, you take care now." He left, hiding a sneer when he turned. When he was sure you two had gone in, he snapped out his cell phone, dialing the number quickly.  
"They're in."  
"Alright. Everything is falling in to place."

~

You waltzed into the kitchen, huffing at the angry Canadian behind you.  
"Why were you so mean to him? He was so sweet!" You chided. He gruffly crossed his arms, his violet eyes staring you down. You shrugged it off.  
"He's not exactly the greatest person to have come to your door, and he's just as crazy, if not crazier, than Al."  
You smiled softly at him, before kissing his cheek.  
"If I recall, you're just as crazy dear, and I love you for it." You laughed at the pout on his face, before turning to the box. Curiously, you opened it to the sight of two tasty looking pastries inside. And, like earlier, before Matt could do anything to stop you, one had already popped up in your hand, licking and nibbling it carefully.  
"Hmmm! So good~" You chimed, but noticed the dark, horrified expression on Matt's face. "What-"  
"Oh god, you ate one!" He yelled, trying to pry the thing from you. You growled, snapping it up into your mouth before swallowing the sweet quickly. "No! This is very bad."  
"And why is that, it was just a harmless cupcake?"  
"No it wasn't. Oliver likes to spike his treats!"  
You looked at him, cocking your head to one side.  
"I don't feel different. And it didn't taste abnormal." He sighed in defeat, his shoulders sagging. He looked down at the other cake, a look of doom in his gaze.  
"Maybe he didn't poison them. I was just worried…." He scratched his neck. "If anything happened to you…."  
"Aw~ My Mattie is so caring!" You hugged him, kissing his carefully as he picked up the dreaded cupcake and ate it, noting that it indeed tasted normal.  
"Not bad, as long as nothing happens."  
"Nothing will. Now come on, we have a game to still play." Tugging him into the living room, you began to giggle…..

~

Within five minutes of playing, Matt realized it had gotten hot. Very hot. He felt a drop of cold sweat roll down between his shoulder blades, practically burning on the couch. He turned to you with a fevered gaze, noticing that you hadn't stopped giggling. It was a cute giggle, but it was never ending. Which made him worry. Damn Oliver if he actually did put something in the cakes.  
"God!" Matt jumped up, yanking off his shirt to reveal dripping abs of pure sexiness. He tried to relax, but it was building, like someone threw gas on a fire. He turned to you and smirked, enjoying the way your shirt hung to your busty curves. Wow, what a perv.  
"OooooOOOoo~ Someone looks bothered." You cooed in his ear, gently ghosting your hand over his chest. He hissed at the cool feel of your skin before it disappeared. "Come and get it if you want more." You had jumped up, a frisky wave of your hips before skipping off to the stairs. Matt was practically panting with want, the retreating shadow of you a call from a siren as he gave way to chase.  
He ran up behind you, his body curving against yours as he pinned you to the wall. With your back to him, you mewled when his free hand went south, using the touch of his fingers to push your butt against him. He growled in your ear, nipping your neck with bruising bites like before, tracing the outline of blue and purple with his tongue. He slipped a burning hot finger inside you, making you shudder and cry out in pleasure as he continued. It made you so hot with need.  
"M-matt…."  
Ramming harder against you, the movements were doing nothing to soother his heat or your fire, and it made you both horny from any twitch emitted. He grabbed your waist, hauling you over his broad shoulder before throwing you on the bed. You had made hast with your shirt, wrapping your arms around his neck as he got on top, ripping your bra again as his hands claimed your breasts. His touch was fiery and different than the times before, but you didn't care, only wanting to have him in you Now. Kneaded and sucking, he licked you roughly, making you cry again.  
"Matt~" His name crawled out of your mouth, before kissing his roughly. His tongue met yours, entangling the appendages in a heated wrestle. He wanted to lick every inch of you as you writhed beneath him. It was so passionate, the feeling in his gut that he half ignored as he rid himself of his pants. You grabbed hold of him, already going through the patterns of before as he bit harder into your neck.  
"_..." He moaned, his curl twitching with each slide you made. It was felt so good to him, and he almost hopped it wouldn't end. That is, till you released your hold on him and grabbed the piece of hair, swirling it around your finger as you groaned under the touch of him.  
"I need you Matt. I need you now." You whimpered, kissing him again. He nodded, affectionately rubbing his nose with yours before driving into you. Throwing back your head, you released a scream of ecstasy, which was joined by Matt as he rode out on you. Each and every thrust was a burst of feeling like no other. Grabbing your waist tightly, you ran your nails down his back, hisses of approval echoing from you both. Slowly, with grinding despair, you both climaxed, huffing and laboring you breathings as Matt lost feeling in his arms and fell right on top of you. Not that it mattered, he wasn't that heavy.  
"W-what was that?..." You whispered, still trying to catch your breath as he laid on your chest, nuzzling you slightly.  
"I have no clue. But that was awesome babe." He grinned, kissing you gently as you ran your hand through his lovely blond locks, messing them up.  
"Damn right that was awesome!"  
You literally yelped in fear as Al exploded from the closet, Matt already up in front of you protectively. Al threw a devious look at you two as you tried to hid behind your boyfriend.  
"Al, what the hell are you doing in here!?" Said Canadian was shaking with rage, a threatening growl in his throat.  
"Relax Mattie~ I was just doing everyone here a favor." He grinned. "You two are so madly in love with each other, there actually wasn't a need for the aphrodisiacs. And besides, we all got our fun. You and Matt loving each other, Oliver getting to make his cupcakes, and I got all the video I need to make sure we have lots of fun!"  
"W-what video-o?" You mewed quietly behind your shield.  
"Oh, nothing special, just my home surveillance cameras that caught all the blackmail I need."  
Matt was about to get up and beat his grinning face to a pulp, but didn't want you to see that.  
"I swear to God Al. What is it that you want?"  
"Oh nothing at the moment, but I just need it for leeway. Making sure that neither of you would keep me away from my favorite bro! So see ya!"  
Al ran off laughing as Matt yelled at him to get his soon-to-be-bloody butt back as you burrowed your shame ridden face into his shoulder. Oh dear God….

~  
Some weeks later….

Matt and you did everything you could to demolish those tapes, even with Oliver's help, after you converted him against his boyfriend, but even then none of you could get away with it. So instead, the weeks went by with some tense pressure that gradually dissipated each day. And Al soon let up on his blackmail after you stood in his yard, in the rain crying some days ago with Matt busting in his front door with a very scary looking Oliver.  
"What's going on-"  
"_ pregnant now because of you!" Oliver yelled, about to lunge for him, but Matt beat him to it, nearly choking the American to death.  
"ChHh-Yai-! Nephew-z hen Niesez!" Al choked out under Matt's grip.  
"I'm going to kill you before they're even born you son of a-" Matt ducked the blade that was sent flying as he continued to kill his brother. "Do you hear me!?"  
Al at that point had passed out, and was saved by you when you came in. It was happy tears you were crying and ended up keeping your boyfriend away long enough for paramedics to arrive.  
"_, I'm so sorry. I love you so much, but if your not ready, we don't have to-"  
You kissed him, interrupting his sentence as your arms pulled him close.  
"I love you too Matthew. So much, and you cant even believe how happy I am right now. I want to keep the baby."  
His face light up, a smile you had never seen before on his face as he kissed you and hugged you tightly. When Al made it out of the hospital days later, Matt proposed to you with the use of…..cupcakes. And you soon gave birth to a beautiful boy, that both Al and Oliver dote on him almost as much as Matt does.  
And you, to this day, have been happily living with the most awkward, loving family ever.

The End.

AN: Thanks to all who have pushed me into getting this done, and I appreciate all of the amazing reviews that I have received with this series. And don't think for one moment that this is just the end. I mean, this story ois the end, but I will get even better with more, because of all you beautiful Deviants. Love you all so much!


End file.
